La vida de un neko
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Len se transforma de la noche a la mañana en un neko. Rin lo encuentra y lo cuida, a Len le gusta Rin, ¿Qué pasará? Vocaloid no me pertenece.
1. Transformación

Hola. Les traigo un nuevo fic. Espero les guste. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Transformación

La luz del día se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto de Len, esto se tapó con las cobijas para que la luz no lo molestara.

-Cinco minutos más…

Esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en veinte. Cuando Len se levantó miró su reloj.

-¡KYYYAAA! ¡Me quedé dormido!

Se levantó rápidamente y se duchó, se puso su ropa, sus lentes y salió corriendo con un pan en la boca.

-¡No puede ser!

Decía mientras se atragantaba. Al llegar a la escuela estaba a cinco minutos que le cerraran la puerta. El nombre completo del chico era Len Kagamine.

Len era un chico de 14 años que iba en la secundaria. Era el típico aburrido nerd, ya que él no era de los chicos que andaban con todas las chicas del salón sólo por juego, Len era respetuoso y caballeroso con ellas. Además que le gustaba una niña del otro salón cuyo nombre era Rin.

Rin era igual a Len físicamente, pero esto no le importaba al rubio. El problema era que su timidez lo dominaba y no podía hablar con la chica que tanto le gustaba.

Len tenía pocos amigos en la escuela y vivía solo. Sus padres vivían en otro país por motivos de trabajo y le mandaban dinero para que pudiera mantenerse.

Para Rin, Len no existía. Sólo lo conocía de vista por su parecido, pero era todo. Ella a veces intentaba acercarse al chico para hablar con él pero sus amigas la interrumpían.

Un día más para la vida aburrida de Len, según él.

Llegó a su casa y se recostó en la cama.

-Ojalá pudiera estar con mis padres, así no me sentiría tan solo…

En medio de sus pensamientos, el chico rubio se durmió.

…

Al día siguiente, Len se estiró para acomodarse. Era Sábado así que no estaba preocupado por levantarse temprano o ir al escuela.

Pasó alrededor de media hora hasta que sintió hambre.

"Quiero desayunar… me tengo que levantar o me dará más hambre".

Pensó. Se estiró de nuevo, y se levantó.

"Qué raro. Siento como si tuviera que caminar a gatas".

Abrió sus ojos.

"¿Soy yo o la casa está más grande? Creo que soy yo".

El chico se levantó y se fue a la regadera, pero su sorpresa fue que al trata de alcanzar una de las llaves para el agua, en lugar de una mano, vio una pata con pelo dorado.

"¡¿Qué es esto?"

Len se asustó. ¿Qué significaba eso? Fue directo al espejo de su cuarto y cuando se miró él podría haber jurado que gritó, pero no. Sólo se oyó un maullido alto por la casa.

Se miró bien: Dos orejas puntiagudas, una cola larga, cuatro patas, una nariz rosada y cubierto por pelo dorado como su cabello.

"¡¿Soy un gato? ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO!"

Sólo pensaba, ya que no podía hablar, sino maullar.

"¡Tengo que buscar ayuda! ¿Pero quién me creerá? Es más, ¿Quién me entenderá? Sólo puedo maullar. Voy a salir… pero la puerta está cerrada con llave… ¡Ya sé! La ventana."

Pensó el neko. Len salió por la ventana y con mucho esfuerzo la cerró para después irse.

"No sé cuánto tiempo me iré… así que mejor la cerraré."

Len caminó y caminó por la calle, muchos niños lo señalaban y lo miraban con ternura, él trató de ignorarlos, pero no podía, llegó a su escuela y se sentó frente a la puerta.

No pensó en otra cosa más que en maullar. Una maestra se acercó a él y le dio un pan, perfecto, Len tenía algo de hambre. Comió el pan y luego caminó alrededor de la escuela sin rumbo fijo.

"¿Qué hago? Más bien, ¿Cómo me transformé en gato? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo podré vivir? No creo que alguien me quiera dar de comer todo el tiempo…"

Luego el timbre de la salida sonó. El gato se fue de nuevo a la entrada y vio a los alumnos saliendo, después de cinco minutos casi todos se habían ido, y salió una chica de cabello rubio casi al final. Len maulló al darse cuenta que era Rin.

La chica de ojos azules lo vio y se acercó a él.

-¡Qué lindo es!

Dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura.

El gato se acercó a ella y se sentó frente a sus pies.

-Me pregunto si tendrá dueño…

"Como gato no tengo dueño… como humano… ejem… mejor no lo pienso."

Rin cargó al gato.

-¡Rin! ¡Ya vámonos!

Le gritaron sus amigas: Luka, Meiko y Miku.

-Sí. Ya voy.

Rin se acercó a ellas con el gato en brazos.

-¿Y ese gato?

-Me lo encontré por la entrada. No parece ser que tenga dueño.

-¿Qué tal si está enfermo? ¿O tiene rabia o algo?

Preguntó Miku.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?".

Pensó enojado Len.

-No creo. Es muy lindo. Me lo llevaré a casa.

-¿Tus papás te darán permiso?

Preguntó Luka.

-Yo creo que sí. Ellos saben que siempre he querido una mascota.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Te cuidas Rin.

Dijo Meiko mientras se iba. Luka y Miku la siguieron.

-Suerte, Rin.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Se despidió Rin.

-Bien, vámonos.

Len iba muy cómodo en los brazos de Rin, incluso se llegó a dormir. Cuando despertó fue porque Rin lo puso sobre el sofá y pudo escuchar la conversación que ella tuvo con su madre.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo quedármelo?

-No lo sé, Rin.

-Por favor, mamá.

-Mmm… bueno, pero tú lo cuidarás. Y mañana lo llevaremos con el veterinario para que lo vacune y desparasite.

-¡Gracias mamá!

Exclamó Rin mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero por el momento báñalo, no sabemos de dónde viene y si va a estar aquí que por lo menos esté limpio.

-Bueno. Iré a preparar el agua.

Len abrió los ojos. ¿Bañarlo? No era que no le gustara bañarse, sino que Rin lo iba a bañar… había noticia buena y mala.

Buena: Era un gato.

Mala: Eso no quitaba el hecho de que realmente era un humano.

Len saltó del sillón y se fue debajo de la mesa.

-¡Gatito! ¡Gatito!

Llamaba Rin a Len.

"Que no me vea, que no me vea"

Rogaba. Pero Rin lo pudo encontrar.

-Vente.

Lo jaló y se lo llevó. Allí estaba la tina del baño llena de agua. Len se asustó.

"Soy pequeño y la tina grande, me voy a ahogar".

El gato trataba de zafarse de Rin, pero ella no se lo permitió. Lo echó con cuidado al agua y se levantó las mangas de su ropa.

"El agua está tibia, pero igual no quiero que bañen, y menos Rin".

-A ver, te voy a poner jabón, huele muy bien, espero te guste.

Rin le empezó a enjabonar la espalda al gato, la panza y las patas. No le tocó ni la cara ni nada más, por miedo a hacerle daño o algo.

-Bueno, ahora te secaré y luego te cepillo.

Rin sacó al gato de la bañera y lo secó con una toalla. Quitó el tapón de la bañera y el agua se fue. La chica cargó al gato y se lo llevó a su cuarto, tomó un peine y empezó a cepillar a Len.

"Esto es muy cómodo. Y creí que el baño sería peor."

En medio de su comodidad, Len empezó a ronronear, y más cuando Rin le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

Luego se escuchó que una puerta se abría.

-Debe ser papá.

Dijo Rin. Después de cinco minutos se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de Rin.

-Pase.

-Hola, hija.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Y ese gato?

Dijo el señor mientras pasaba.

-Me lo encontré en la escuela y quise traerlo. Ya lo bañé y mamá dijo que mañana lo llevaríamos al veterinario.

-Bueno. Tiene un bonito color de pelo, se parece al tuyo.

Comentó el padre mientras acariciaba al gato.

-Sí, es muy lindo.

-Bueno, hija, me voy a dormir, vengo muy cansado.

-Sí.

Respondió Rin, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y él se retiró.

-Yo también tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir.

Rin se movió y Len se despertó.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Rin se va a dormir? Supongo que me iré afuera".

Len se bajó de la cama.

-Sólo me cambiaré.

Él se detuvo y si fuera humano se hubiera sonrojado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Rin tomaba su pijama y salía de su cuarto.

"Fui".

Entró Rin con su pijama puesta y su otra ropa en la mano, la dejó en su silla y se acostó, Len maulló.

-Es verdad… mmm… no te hemos comprado una cama para ti…

Len miró a Rin.

-Bueno, dormirás conmigo.

Dijo Rin mientras cargaba a Len y lo ponía en su cama.

-Buenas noches.

Le dijo Rin mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Buenas noches, Rin."

Pensó Len.


	2. El veterinario

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Me alegra que les gustara el capítulo. Espero les guste este.

Capítulo II: El veterinario

Al día siguiente, Rin se despertó y cuando se movió, Len se despertó.

-Ya es domingo… tengo que llevarte al veterinario… abren como a las once.

Dijo Rin. Era verdad que era Domingo, ya que los sábados Rin y sus amigas iban a un curso a la escuela que era opcional, Len no asistía.

Rin se levantó, tomó ropa y salió dejando a Len en su cuarto.

"Me pregunto qué pasará con mi promedio de este año… no sé cuánto tiempo faltaré a clases".

Len se bajó de la cama y se fue a la cocina.

La mamá de Rin estaba preparando el desayuno, y vio que el gatito se sentaba frente a ella.

"Mmm… huele bien… espero que me den de este buen… desayuno…".

Pensó Len hasta que vio que frente a su cara un plato de comida de gato enlatada.

"Yo no pienso comer esto".

Pensó cuando olió la comida del plato. Entonces se levantó y se fue.

Rin entró a la cocina ya arreglada y se sentó a desayunar.

-Hija, debo ir a hacer unas compras, no puedo llevarte junto con el gato al veterinario, pero te dejé dinero y quiero que me llames cuando llegues.

-Bueno, ¿Y papá?

-Tuvo un problema en su trabajo y se tuvo que ir.

-… De acuerdo.

-Ya me voy, hija.

Se despidió su madre mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Rin y se iba.

Cuando se escuchó que se cerró la puerta, Rin miró que su gato no quería desayunar lo que estaba en su plato.

-¿Qué pasa gatito?

Len maulló.

-¿No te gusta? Mmm… mi mamá me dejó mucha comida, te daré algo.

Rin se levantó y le dio un poco de su comida a Len en un plato desechable.

"Qué bueno. A mí no me gusta esa comida enlatada".

Len se comió hasta el último bocado que se encontraba en el plato y al terminar se lamió los bigotes.

"Su mamá cocina muy bien".

-Bueno, nos iremos en un rato más, sólo limpiaré un poco mi cuarto.

Rin subió las escaleras y tendió su cama, guardó su ropa y acomodó sus pertenencias.

-Ya son las once, nos podemos ir.

La chica rubia sacó una canasta de la cocina y metió una cobija dentro de ella, tomó al gato y lo metió a la canasta tapándolo con la cobija.

-Vámonos.

La niña tomó la canasta, guardó el dinero en su bolsa y salió de su casa. No caminó mucho para llegar al consultorio, el doctor la atendió rápido ya que no había mucha gente.

-Buenos días, señorita.

-Buenos días.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Con este gato.

Dijo Rin mientras quitaba la cobija y salía la cabeza de Len de ésta.

-¿Qué pasa con su gato?

-Lo encontré en la calle ayer y quise adoptarlo, pero no pude venir porque ya era muy tarde, sólo lo bañé en la noche.

-Bueno, vamos a revisarlo, póngalo en la mesa por favor.

Había al lado una mesa de metal donde revisaban a los animales, la niña sacó de la canasta al gato y lo puso en la mesa.

El veterinario revisó al gato y habló con Rin.

-Bueno, este gato es muy afortunado, no tiene enfermedades, no hay infecciones en el pelo y está en buen peso, no parece ser callejero.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Lo puedo vacunar y desparasitar.

Entonces el doctor sacó una pastilla de un cajón y se la puso a Len en la boca.

"¿Cómo me la voy a tragar… sin agua…".

Pensó Len mientras le cerraban el hocico y se tragaba la pastilla porque se la tragaba.

-Ahora lo inyectaré.

-Bien.

El doctor sacó una jeringa y puso las vacunas dentro de éste.

"¡Ja! Yo no le tengo miedo a las inyecciones, no me va a… ¡DOLER!"

Aunque del gato sólo se escuchó un maullido fuerte.

-Listo.

"Me inyectó en la patita, me dolió".

-Ahora haré el carnet y eso será todo.

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del gato?

-¿Nombre? La verdad no he pensado en uno.

-¿Cómo lo ha llamado?

-Gatito…

Confesó Rin algo apenada.

-Bueno, podría pensar en algún nombre mientras completo lo demás.

-Ok. Pero, ¿Es macho o es hembra?

-Macho.

Dijo el doctor.

"Por eso odio ir al doctor".

-Edad… bueno, le calculo unos siete meses.

(N/A: En años humanos son 14 años).

-Entonces es joven.

-Sí, y también me sorprende que esté sano, un gato callejero enferma generalmente y más si es uno joven. Bueno, me da su dirección, teléfono, correo electrónico y su nombre por favor, señorita.

-Sí.

Rin le dijo al doctor todos los datos, y después de pegar las envolturas de las vacunas y registrar la desparasitación habló de nuevo con Rin.

-¿Ya pensó en el nombre?

-Sí… me gusta Saphir.

-¿Saphir?

-Sí, significa zafiro en francés, le pondré así porque me gustan sus ojos azules.

Len se sonrojó un poco, agradeció ser gato o en todo caso tener pelo para cubrir su cara ruborizada.

-Bien, será Saphir.

Rin le pagó al veterinario la consulta y antes de irse, le dijo.

-Oiga, ¿Tiene camas para gatos?

-Sí.

El doctor le mostró algunas camas a Rin.

-Me gusta esta.

Dijo viendo una color amarillo con negro.

-Bueno.

Rin pagó todo y se regresó a casa.

-Bueno, ahora serás Saphir.

Len maulló.

-Tengo que terminar mi tarea.

Rin se sentó en la mesa del comedor y empezó sus deberes. Al terminar se acostó en el sillón para ver la televisión.

Len se acostó en su cama y durmió un rato.

Después de unas horas llegó la mamá de Rin a casa.

-Hola hija.

-Hola mamá.

-Vamos a comer.

-Bueno.

-¿Terminaste la tarea?

-Sí.

-Bien. Vamos.

Rin se levantó y fue a la cocina.

Después de comer, Rin le dio de comer al gato y se lo llevó a su cuarto. Sacó de su cajón un listón dorado y se lo puso en el cuello anudándoselo como un moño.

-Le falta algo… ¡Ya sé!

Dijo Rin mientras sacaba un cascabel, le quitó el moño al neko, puso el cascabel dentro del listón y se lo volvió a acomodar.

-Listo.

Len maulló.

"No me gusta, pero bueno".

-Quiero hacer una pijamada con mis amigas la próxima semana. Y como hay puente es mejor, ¿No crees Saphir?

Len sólo miró curioso a Rin.

-Será perfecto, hace tiempo quiero hacer una fiesta, y como dormirás dentro porque afuera hace mucho frío en las noches, te dormirás conmigo.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estaré en la fiesta? Espero no hagan mucho ruido porque no podré dormir".

-Las llamaré.

Pasó la semana y llegó el día de la pijamada de Rin. Llegó el viernes de la escuela con sus amigas y se fueron a su cuarto.

Al caer la noche, ellas estaban maquillándose y peinándose, Len estaba en su cama tratando de dormir.

"Con la luz prendida y tanto ruido no puedo dormir".

-Oye, Rin, ¿Ése es el gato que recogiste de la calle?

Preguntó Miku.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntó Luka.

-Saphir.

-Es muy lindo.

Comentó Meiko.

Rin cargó al gato y todos se sentaron en un tapete que estaba en el piso.

-Juguemos algo.

Sugirió Luka.

-¿Cómo qué?

Preguntó Meiko.

-¿Qué tal… Verdad o Reto?

Preguntó Miku.

-¡Sí!

Dijeron Luka y Meiko, Rin no estaba muy convencida.

-¿Tienes una botella, Rin?

-En esta casa no puedes tomar, Meiko.

-No es para tomar, es para jugar.

-Sí, iré por una.

Rin fue por la botella, Meiko la giró y señaló a Luka y Miku.

-¿Verdad o Reto, Miku?


	3. El juego de la verdad

Hola. Perdón por no actualizar, pero he tenido varios pendientes, espero poder actualizar en esta semana. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo III: El juego de la verdad

-Mmm… verdad.

Dijo finalmente Miku.

-Bien, ¿Es verdad que te gusta el maestro de química?

Miku se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¿Lo tomamos como un sí?

Dijo pícara Meiko.

-Bueno yo…

-Es un sí.

Afirmó Luka.

"Pfff… esta será una noche larga".

Pero Len se equivocó, Luka tuvo que llamar a Gakupo y pedirle que saliera con ella, Meiko tuvo que salir a gritar que los frijoles se estaban quemando y sólo quedaba Rin.

-Bien, Rin. ¿Verdad o reto?

Preguntó con mirada malvada Meiko.

-Esto… ¿re-to?

-¡Reto!

Confirmó Luka.

-Bien… ¿Quién te gusta?

Len abrió los ojos de sorpresa, por fin sabría algo interesante. Rin se estaba sonrojando.

-No es Kaito, ¿Verdad?

Inquirió Meiko algo celosa.

-No.

-¿Ni Gakupo?

Ahora fue Luka.

-No.

-¡¿O el profesor de química?

Preguntó Miku preocupada, todos se le quedaron viendo al estilo Madagascar 2 cuando en el avión Melman le confiesa su amor a Gloria.

-Tampoco.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Espera! ¿No es el chico de cabello aqua?

-¿Mikuo?

Preguntaron Luka y Meiko.

-No…

-Escuché que tú le gustabas.

Len puso mala cara y Meiko lo notó.

-Creo que al gato no le pareció.

Rin miró a Len.

-¿Saphir?

Len maulló. Rin se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente. Si Len hubiese sido humano se hubiera sonrojado.

-Es muy tierno.

Dijo Meiko. Luego trato de tomarlo, pero Len al sentir las manos que no eran de Rin se zafó del agarré fuese de quien fuese y se sentó de nuevo en las piernas de Rin.

-Es un poco huraño.

Comentó Luka.

-Pudo ser peor, te pudo hacer arañado.

Dijo ahora Miku.

-Creo que sólo te quiere a ti, Rin.

-Bueno, Rin, no nos has dicho, ¿Quién te gusta?

Inquirió la pelirroja.

-Es que… no sé su nombre…

-¿Cómo es?

Preguntaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo que se acercaban para oír mejor.

-Bueno… es rubio… alto… y sus ojos… mirando bien se parecen a los de Saphir.

Len no sabía qué pensar.

-¿No será ese chico Len?

Dijo la pelirosada.

-¿El solitario?

-Sí, es amigo de Kaito.

Dijo Meiko.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si hablamos de la misma persona… sí.

Len se sonrojó ante la "indirecta" confesión hacia él.

-Pero nunca le has hablado.

-Ya respondí su pregunta.

Luego Rin giró de nuevo la botella, otra vez empezaron los retos algo humillantes.

Meiko bailó la camarena, Luka llamó de nuevo a Gakupo y le dijo que lo amaba, Miku tuvo que saltar en el colchón hasta golpearse la cabeza en el techo, y Rin tuvo que tomarse un refresco de un solo trago.

"¿Yo le gusto a Rin? En este momento desearía ser un humano de nuevo".

-¡Reto a Rin!

Gritó Miku.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Miku miró para todos lados hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Debes besar a tu gato!

"¡Órale! ¡No me metan en sus líos!".

Rin tomó sin problema al neko, lo iba a besar como la vez anterior en la frente, pero Miku interrumpió de nuevo.

-Pero, debe ser en la boca.

"¡¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Soy un gato! No me molestaría si fuera un humano, pero…".

Len no pudo seguir pensando porque Rin le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

"¡!".

-Listo.

Sus amigas tenían la boca abierta.

-¿L-lo besaste?

-¿Qué no viste?

Dijo Meiko dándole un zape a Miku.

-¿Qué? Es mi mascota, además está limpio y vacunado, no pasa nada.

-¡Pero es un gato!

-¿Y? Yo lo quiero.

"¿M-me quiere?".

-Es mi Saphir.

Dijo Rin mientras abrazada a su gato y le acariciaba el cuello.

"Ese beso fue para Saphir…".

Pensó Len algo enojado, quería ese beso para Len, no el gato Len.

-La verdad es algo tierno.

Luka se acercó ahora para cargar al gato pero éste le intentó rasguñar la mano, así que ella se alejó.

-Gato posesivo.

Dijo Luka para defenderse.

"Estoy cómodo aquí, si me quitan las rasguño".

Luego Len empezó a lamer las manos de Rin.

-Sí que es posesivo ese gato. Sólo te quiere a ti.

Dijo Miku.

-Creo que porque Rin lo sacó de las calles.

Respondió Meiko.

En la madrugada las tres se durmieron, y a la mañana siguiente las invitadas partieron a su casa dejando a Rin sola.

-No sé porqué les conté lo de ese chico… insistirán en que me acerque a él.

"No me molestaría… si fuese humano".

-Pero por más que intento acercarme algo interfiere.

"Pues si tus amigas ayudarán sería un favor".

-Creo que lo mejor sería olvidarlo.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡Yo también te quiero! Pero…".

El gato se encontraba maullando, Rin volteó hacia él y lo cargó calmando los reclamos de Len.

-No sé ni cómo acercarme.

"Dímelo a mí".

Rin abrazó a su gato y se fue a su cuarto, donde se acostó.

-Todavía tengo sueño… mejor dormiré un rato más.

A los pocos minutos Rin cayó dormida. Len se acostó frente a ella.

"Si sólo fuese humano te diría lo que siento… pero no puedo ni hablar siquiera, eres muy linda Rin, en todos los aspectos".

Len se acercó y le empezó a lamer la cara a Rin, ella se despertó e hizo a un lado al gato cuidadosamente.

-Quiero dormir.

"Lo siento".

Se disculpó Len. Luego se acostó junto a Rin y también se durmió.


End file.
